Porthos and his Lady
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: A tag to 'The Three Musketeers' An alternate ending to the episode. It was only supposed to be a quick peck, but for some reason, Joe couldn’t find the strength to pull away. Neither did Stella. JoeStella


_**The new JONAS episode is fantastic. I squealed like a girl at the Joe/Stella parts, at the Joe/Macy parts AND of course at the Kevin/Macy parts. So I have to write something for the new episode. It's too good of an opportunity to pass up, after all.**_

_**And trust me, there'll be a few oneshots planned. One is the Joella kiss, another is a Kevin/Macy one, you know, about their superstitions and the lucky charm/boot, and the last one will probably be Joe questioning Kevin about his boot, and why he gave it to Macy (which may tie into my second idea). **_

_**BTW, does ANYBODY know how to spell the name of Stella's character in the play? Whatever I wrote in this oneshot is DEFINITELY not right, but I can't find the spelling anywhere!**_

When Joe saw Stella descend down the set stairs, to go kiss Van Dyke, he knew he couldn't let it happen! Stella was his girl, and he wasn't going to lose her to some stupid football player, nonetheless a bad actor. With determination, he stood up and hurried out of his seat, leaving Macy to watch the scene romantically. He rushed toward the back of the stage, pondering how he was going to interrupt the kiss. Watching Stella and Van Dyke leaning in toward each other slowly, her hands intertwined with his, gave Joe all the confidence he needed.

Ok, so technically they weren't together, but they both liked each other a lot, and Van Dyke should know that instead of making a move on the girl he dated not so long ago. Besides, Stella was definitely turned off by Van Dyke when she heard of the kiss between them. He saw the light and pride for Van Dyke die out in her eyes. He wasn't an idiot. He should have never quit the play; then he and Stella would be up there, kissing instead.

Spotting a rope hanging from the ceiling, he quickly climbed onto it, seeing Stella's lips travel closer to Van Dyke's, and he knew if he didn't act now, Stella would be kissing that idiot. Swinging backwards, he jumped on the rope as it swung, letting out an strangled "No!" as he swept across the stage. Stella moved out of the way as Joe made target with Van Dyke. Joe watched as the football player flew off the stage with grace.

Getting off the rope, he smiled as he turned, facing a confused Stella.

"Joe, what are you doing?" she hissed at him, but not in an angry way. Joe faced Stella as he moved a little bit closer to him, faintly hearing Van Dyke's cry.

"I'm sorry but he can't kiss you," Joe found himself saying, an innocent tone coming off in his voice.

"Why not?" Stella asked, blinking at him. There was this innocence about her that made Joe's heart melt, but admitting that he was extremely jealous in front of hundreds of people, including Nick and Kevin (who knew it, but he'd never tell) made Joe feel weird.

"Because, this is my role," Joe answered softly, smiling at his best friend who smiled back. Reaching down, Joe picked up the hat that fell of Van Dyke, putting it onto his own head. He took a quick glimpse at the audience before trying to remember the line that Van Dyke was at. Placing it almost immediately, he spoke them with grace, but the same innocence remained. "Dare I ask, may I have a kiss, Lady De Bonagarco Leveu?" Joe asked softly.

"Yes," Stella breathed, but when she saw the audience looking confused, she regained her composure and quickly added, "I mean, der der, my beloved, a thousand times der." Feeling the anticipation climbing, he knew it was now or never. Leaning in toward each other, the two were hesitant. Stella glanced out at the audience and Joe followed. They looked hopeful, and on the balls of their feet (though not literally). They sat, waiting to see if they would kiss, and Joe wanted nothing more than to kiss her. This might be the only chance he could, so he took it. Smiling quickly, he took his chance and captured her lips with his.

It was only supposed to be a quick peck, but for some reason, Joe couldn't find the strength to pull away. Neither did Stella, because the two remained in that position for several seconds before Stella could even kiss him back.

Joe wasn't even aware of the audience anymore, or of his brothers and his father watching him 'suck face' as Frankie put it, with his best friend. He was just concentrating on how much Stella was a great kisser, and how her lips tasted of watermelon lip gloss.

It was when Nick, who was behind the two, cleared his throat that the two were aware that people were watching them share their first kiss together. Pulling back quickly, both were blushing as the audience started clapping. Joe could barely remember the last lines in the play, but he managed to say them with a silly grin upon his lips. After the three brothers said the infamous line ('All for one and one for all') the audience clapped even more, people even standing up.

Joe managed a smile but all he could do was look at Stella, who smiled back at him. Everyone bowed on the stage and finally, they exited the stage. Once offstage, Stella grabbed Joe's hand and yanked him away from Nick and Kevin, who decided to just let them go.

"You kissed me," she said once they were alone. Joe nodded, grinning.

"I know, I was there," he joked lightly.

"I know, but why? Not that I'm not happy, because I am so happy I didn't have to kiss Van Dyke, but why?" Stella asked. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Duh, because I like you and I didn't want you to kiss another guy, especially Van Dyke," Joe said. Stella smiled.

"Well, it was certainly an awesome kiss. I think we both know what happens now," Stella said. Joe looked genuinely confused.

"Actually, I don't. What happens now?" he asked. Stella smiled pleasantly though, as she took Joe's hand.

"We can't not date now. I think we should give dating a chance. I mean, it's going to be hard ignoring the kiss that we just shared, and I'm kind of in the mood for taking risks," Stella said. Joe let a smile travel onto his lips.

"Yeah, I agree," he said happily. Stella smiled as she and Joe walked to the dressing rooms.

"And if we happen to break up, then we break up. But at least we tried, right?" Stella asked. Joe nodded.

"Of course," he said. The new couple grinned to each other as they made it to Stella's dressing room.

"Milady," Joe joked, opening the door. Stella curtsied as she entered the room.

"A thousand thank you's, my prince," Stella joked. Joe nodded.

"I'm going to go see my brothers. But, um, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Joe said. Stella nodded.

"Ok, bye," she said. Joe nodded before Stella's door closed. Once it did, Joe started dancing around happily. He saw Van Dyke walk by and Joe laughed in his face.

"Ha, your plan didn't prevail! I got the girl, and you didn't!" Joe taunted. Van Dyke just frowned.

"This isn't over!" he said. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Of course it isn't. Bye Van Dyke," he said, pushing the boy away as Joe skipped down the hall.

_**What do you guys think? Good? I enjoyed it! I usually don't bring people together in my stories (like, couple wise) except for the rare times. But I've been doing it in quite a few of my JONAS stories. Thanks for reading guys! Did I get my writing streak back? Because nobody really reviewed my last two oneshots. **_


End file.
